Sol y Luna
by AokiNozomi
Summary: los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y este one shot es para el dia 5 del mes Aoki Los ojos de Kise Ryota eran por mucho, los más hermosos que había visto.


Sol y luna

Cuenta una leyenda que en japón, hace algún tiempo, apareció una luz derrepente iluminando así todo el mundo; ese mismo día nació un niño con un hermoso pelo amarillo y con unos ojos dorados llenos de vida. Lo llamaron Kise Ryota.

Pero aún así los humanos no estuvieron conformes, pues no tenían una luz que los iluminará de noche e hiciera sus sueños menos fríos, dos meses después del nacimiento de Kise, nació una luz menos fuerte para iluminar la noche y hacerla menos fría, junto con esa luz nació un niño oscuro como la misma noche con un color de ojos y pelo que reflejaba el cielo oscuro. Ese niño fue llamado Aomine Daiki.

Fueron criados de diferentes maneras: Kise Fue criado como un chico tranquilo en una familia clase alta.  
Aomine no corrió con la misma suerte, su madre murió después de su nacimiento y su padre murio de depresión cuando el sólo tenía ocho años. Desde entonces tuvo que hacer todo para salir adelante, convirtiéndose en uno de los guerreros que sirven al emperador...

Kise sabía la historia de memoria, los sirvientes de la familia le contaban diferentes historias para dormir, pero no le era suficiente, el quería verlo y comprobar la existencia de aquel que también fue nombrado un milagro... No tenía ni idea de que eso cambiaría su destino para siempre.

"—¡A-Aominecchi! — sentía como el chico gritaba su nombre mientras el seguía embistiendolo lento pero certero, no quería herirlo pero el deseo era más fuerte que él y empezó a embestir más fuerte, no podía distinguir al chico con el que estaba y cuando sintió que era el final escuchó —¡Te amo!"

—...— ahí estaba de nuevo tenía días soñando con lo mismo.

Ese día a Aomine se le llamó en medio de su entrenamiento, según las órdenes de la mano derecha del emperador, él debía ir inmediato a ver un asunto.

Al llegar al palacio dónde el emperador vivía, el chico peliverde de anteojos lo guió hacia un cuarto y al entrar escuchó la voz del emperador, tan seria como siempre.

— Puedes irte, Shintaro — el peliverde obedeció y abandonó el lugar, Aomine retiro su arma y se inclinó ante el emperador —¿Necesita algo, Señor?  
— Voy a ir al grano Daiki, ¿Conoces la historia del chico que nació el mismo día que el sol? — Aomine asintió — pues necesito que vayas a verlo

Daiki se sorprendió por la petición y pregunto: —¿Cual es la razón, señor?

— Hace días hubo un incidente en el campo de entrenamiento, un chico se infiltro al campo y cuando lo descubrieron los guardias lo atacaron, el nombre del chico era Kise Ryota...

Kise... Kise... Kise...

— Y, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? — el emperador lo miró mal a lo que el peliazul solo bajo la mirada.  
— Eso es lo que estaba por contar Daiki, el chico se salvó pero esta muy débil, así que como señal de perdón de parte de mi familia pidió que tú, el otro milagro de la humanidad.

Aomine odiaba ser conocido por ser "el otro milagro"

— Su última voluntad es conocerme...  
— No va a morir Daiki pero si quieres verlo así, entonces si.

Después de la plática que tuvo con el emperador emprendió su viaje que duraba solamente una hora al pueblo vecino.

Al llegar, la familia Ryota le dio la bienvenida y le indicaron el camino al cuarto, ahí encontró a un sirviente del rubio, parecía que había llorado pues sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

— ¡¿Aomine-san?! — Aomine sintió esa voz familiar pero no lo tomó en cuenta, el pequeño peliazul se sorprendió demasiado por verlo, pues no pensó que de verdad el milagro luna sediera a la petición de su amo  
— el amo Kise va a estar muy contento...

El pequeño iba a salir de habitación cuando escucho la voz del milagro  
— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
— Kuroko Tetsuya, señor — Daiki simplemente dijo:  
—Solo dime Aomine, odio las formalidades — Kuroko sonrío discretamente y salió de la habitación después de todo Aomine seguía siendo el mismo idiota.

El moreno se acercó se acercó a kise con cuidado, no entendía porque había pasado tanto riesgo para infiltrarse al campo de entrenamiento.

—...Eres tú...— aunque era débil, la voz del rubio era audible.

— Rayos, ¿Qué quieres? — estaba fastidiado, en ese momento pudiera haber estado entrenando, pero no, en cambio estaba con el chico que según las historias era un milagro, igual que él.

— E-estoy feliz de que estés aquí — el rubio trato de levantarse pero Aomine lo detuvo dejando que se sentará en la cama, daba gracias al cielo que el rubio tuviera los ojos vendados porque odiaba ver a la gente llorar, le recordaban a su padre.

— Si aquí estoy, ahora dime, ¿Que quieres? — estaba enojado, la única razón por la que seguía ahí era porque el emperador lo había mandado.  
— Conocerte y poder verte... — ¡ y sólo por eso lo había llamado!

— Mira niñato, déjate de bromas, si qquieres algo dilo, lo hago y me largo.

Kise parecía meditarlo, hasta que alzó la cara y dijo:

— Quítame las vendas de los ojos — Aomine obedeció. "Entre más rápido mejor", empezó a quitarle las vendas, cuando vio sus ojos quedó petrificado:

Los ojos de Kise Ryota eran por mucho, los más hermosos que había visto.

— Y... si eso era lo que querías entonces yo ya- — el rubio lo interrumpió poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios

—... — Lo siguiente no podría expresarse en palabras, se dice que fue el reconocimiento carnal de los astros, representado en un beso.

Aomine confundido se alejó poco a poco de Kise que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba sonrojado, salió del lugar, los señores Ryota le ofrecieron pasar la noche ahí pues a esas horas era peligroso salir.  
Aceptó pero no por el peligro si no porque estaba confundido, necesitaba saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, necesitaba respuestas y rápido.

Pasó la noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, kuroko le había dado repasará dormir y cuando se dispuso a dormir, no pudo.  
En su mente sólo estaban aquel Rubio, sus ojos, sus labios eran tan conocidos pero a la vez no y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba realmente confundido.

Esa noche se llevó en tierra el primer eclipse lunar.

—Aomine-san, el desayuno ya está listo — cuando estaba empezando a dormir, lo levantan.

Sr quito la ropa con la que había dormido la noche anterior y salió del cuarto, al llegar a la cocina, vio como el pequeño peliazul le daba indicaciones a unas chicas, ellas asistieron y se retiraron. El chico volteo a mirarlo y se inclinó ante él.

— Buenos días Aomine-kun, en un momento le sirvo — miro cojo detenimiento los pasos del pequeño, le había dicho que dejará las formalidades pero igual lo ignoro al menos ya no le decía el molesto "Aomine-san", vio como puso un plato en la mesa que tenía arroz y un vaso de porcelana con agua, kurokoroko estaba a punto de salir del comedor cuando la voz del moreno lo llamó

— ¡Hey tu! — el pequeño volvió a mirarlo, Daiki le hizo una seña pata sentarse frente a él.

— ¿Que necesita?  
— Necesito saber porque el idiota de tu "amo", se le ocurrió entrar al campo de entrenamiento solo — el pequeño fruncio el ceño en señal de enojo, no le agradó que le dijera a su amo, "idiota".

— por favor retire lo que acaba de decir — Aomine debía admitir que la mirada del pequeño lo intimidaba un poco, levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y empezó a reír

— Ya me rindo, me rindo, retiro lo dicho pero enserio quiero saber porque se arriesgó tanto

El chico calmo sus facciones y lo miro a los ojos

— ¿Conoces la historia del Sol y la Luna ?— Aomine asintió — ¿Que tanto conoces?

— Un que nació junto con una hermosa luz y que dos meses después nació otro niño y con él nació una luz menos fuerte.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza

— sólo sabes lo básico Aomine-kun, pon atención a lo que te contaré , desde que el amo nació la señora Ryota prohibió que los sirvientes le contaran historias a su hijo sobre el sol y la luna, pero cuando el amo Kise cumplió 13 años comenzó a investigar, hasta que una noche una de las sirvientas de esta casa le contó una historia

Aomine había empezado a comer pero le prestaba total atención al pequeño.

— Y... ¿Cual era esa historia? — el pequeño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió contando:

—La historia cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existió un joven llamado Kiroi Ryota, cuando nació se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien y al mirar sus ojos, la partera se dio cuenta: el niño era ciego. Los padres del chico decidieron aislarlo de la sociedad y darlo por muerto, hasta que un día uno de los sirvientes de la casa entró al cuarto donde el chico se encontraba por error, el sirviente se enamoró perdidamente del chico, cuando los descubrieron e intentaron matar al sirviente — Kuroko hizo una pausa para mirar a Aomine que le prestaba atención -demasiado- nisiquiera pestañeaba

— y... ¿Que pasó? — parecía impaciente así que el pequeño peliazul retiro el plato y vaso vacíos de la mesa para ponerlo junto a los demás trastes sucios.

—Cuando el padre del chico intentó matar al sirviente — continuo contando kuroko — kiroi se interpuso entre la espada y el sirviente matándose, dos meses después del incidente el sirviente se suicidó dejando una nota escrita, los padres de Ryota intentaron de todo para traer de vuelta a su hijo, incluso fueron con un chico que según el pueblo era brujo y le contaron la historia pero el brujo se negó a ayudarlos sino que al contrario puso una maldición en ellos —kuroko volvió a pausar su relato y Aomine tuvo que controlarse pues ya se encontraba en su límite de la paciencia — la maldición decía que tanto su hijo como el sirviente volverían a nacer y que juntos serían la nueva luz en este oscuro mundo — Aomine quedo helado, esa historia le sonaba tan familiar y a la vez estaba seguro que no la había escuchado nunca.

— ¿Quieres saber como se llamaba el sirviente? — pregunto kuroko tomando asiento frente al moreno de nuevo — Su nombre era Tsuki Daiki

Aomine se paró de golpe estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado esa historia pero había algo en su pecho que le decía que debía ir con Kise tal vez, un mal presentimiento.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina escuchó la voz de kuroko

—El amo Kise lo ama incluso antes de conocerlo.

Aomine sonrió y dijo "lo sé" y salió corriendo del lugar hacia el cuarto del rubio, no sabía si lo que sentía era amor pero lo que si sabía era que no podía simplemente ignorar eso que sentía en su pecho.

Al llegar al cuarto de Kise, lo encontró tirado en el piso, corrió a levantarlo y cuando lo sentó en la cama miro sus ojos

— Gracias, intente caminar pero me tropecé — Aomine se perdió en los ojos de aquel chico, se veían tan distantes... y entonces lo entendió

El Sol se había quedado ciego.

—¿porque? — el moreno había hecho esa pregunta al aire y Kise tenía una mueca de confusión pero Aomine estaba perdido en recuerdos

Un chico... idéntico a Kise apareció en su mente, el chico movía sus labio pero Aomine no podía escucharlo

— ¿Aominecchi?

El chico estaba desapareciendo y cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer escuchó:

"Aunque mis ojos no pueden verte, mi corazón te ama"

—¡Aominecchi!

Daiki volvió en si y mirando fijamente a Kise dijo:

— Tú puedes ofrecerme un escape.

Esas palabras, las mismas escritas en su nota de suicidio hace tanto tiempo.

Kiroi lo sabía  
Kise lo supo de inmediato

Porque incluso antes de conocerse, el sol siempre amo a la luna ciegamente y sería capaz de esperar incluso una vida para amarse.


End file.
